White Robe
by BreezeCodi
Summary: Songfic. What happens when Sasori dies and Dei is left alone? SasoDei, yaoi, character death


'White Robe' this is the song it's based on. I don't own it or Naruto.

Oh yeah, it's very confusing cause I kept jumping back and forth between times and what not so let this help-

Feeling ugly, looking pretty- (flashback) sometime before Sasori's death.

Yellow ribbons, black graffiti- a while after Sasori's death

Word is written, bond is broken- a short time before Deidara's death

No big secret left unspoken- the day before Deidara's death

Sun is painted in the corner- a while after Sasori's and a while before Dei's

But it's never getting warmer- a while after Sasori's and a while before Dei's

All the lies they keep on selling- two days or so before Dei's

But you never check the spelling- two days or so before Dei's

(Chorus)

Time is running we are sitting- a while after Sasori's death

Back together just for splitting- a while after Sasori's death

You are crying in the corner- (flashback) some time before Sasori's

Always next and never former- (flashback) a while before Sasori's

Open up and let me hear it- (flashback) a while before Sasori's

Former Body, future spirit- the day of Sasori's death

Brain is useless; chair is rocking- the day of Sasori's death

Open doors for dead man walking- the day of Deidara's death

-Feeling ugly, looking pretty-

"Danna, why don't you like me?" Deidara asked the puppet master.

"Because you're a brat with no knowledge of art." the puppets shoulders rose and fell. "Besides that, you annoy me."

"Maybe I just want your attention, hm. Maybe, if you acknowledged me, I wouldn't have to resort to insults, or making you wait. Maybe I just want you attention."

"Brat, what are you talking about?"

"I just want you to say something like, I don't know, Uh... 'Deidara, I don't agree with your opinion of art but I respect it and value you as a fellow artist.' or maybe just even 'Good work Deidara.' Is it because you're too good for me, yeah? Are you so much better than I am?"

-Yellow ribbons, black graffiti-

"He hates you, you realize that right?" the voice whispered poison thoughts into Deidara's mind. "Just like you hate the Uchiha. But at least you have a reason. He just hates you because he can. Because he is cold and emotionless."

"It's not true, un! Danna doesn't hate me! He wouldn't... He would never..." the terrorist cried, close to tears. "I loved him!"

"Then why did you leave him to face those leaf ninja? Just so you could selfishly take his prize? Just so you could get two Jinjuriki for your own prize?" the voice replied, telling Deidara what he already thought about too much. "His death was your fault."

"I-I thought h-he could beat them... I didn't know that old lady taught him that jutsu. I didn't know the girl was a medical ninja like him, un." Deidara argued, blinking back the tears betraying him. "They were stronger than I thought and I was selfish..."

-Word is written, bond is broken-

/Danna, I miss you... I'm going to come to you soon. Don't worry about that though, you always thought I would die young. / Deidara smiled as he wrote this. /And anyway, life needs to be fleeting to be beautiful. Why am I writing this? I'm not even sure myself. Maybe I think that you'll be able to see it, wherever you are.../ small tears started to dot the scroll he was writing on.

The blond sighed and went over to the single candle that lit the small room. He was about to feed the letter to the flame but stopped suddenly. He changed his mind and quickly stowed it into the bag he kept around his waist. Maybe someone would find it and know why he had killed himself...

-No big secret left unspoken-

"Sempai, why are we going so fast? What's the rush?" The masked Nin asked.

"Because there is someone I don't want to keep waiting, un. Now hurry up! I want to end this." /End my life, that is. /

"But Senpai-"

"Shut up and hurry up!" The blond yelled.

"Senpai, why?"

"Because I love my Danna! I'm going to meet him and I don't care if you try to stop me because I'll kill you too!" He rounded on his lagging partner, fuming.

The elder ninja stayed quiet, contemplating the bombers words.

"You finally admitted it. To me, to yourself... I won't stop you Deidara-Senpai." he replied eventually. "If you ever do it."

-Sun is painted in the corner-

Deidara watched the last rays of the sun sink behind the earth. He needed to try that jutsu he had found while cleaning out the room that had once belonged to his partner. The jutsu that allowed him to visit the other world, if only for a short while. But it hadn't been tested and could take major tolls on his body and mind if he wasn't careful.

He gathered his chakra and made the hand signs. A blinding flash of light and a red-haired man stood in front of him, just outside his grasp.

"Danna!" Deidara cried and the other man turned to face him, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry brat, I can't stay." The scorpion said before fading away into nothing.

-But it's never getting warmer-

Deidara curled in on himself, sobbing. He couldn't see the puppet while he himself was alive. But truly, Deidara was afraid to die. He may speak a big game to others but he felt that his life shouldn't be as fleeting as his art. But he needed to see his Danna... to talk to him... to tell him that he loved him. He just had to...

Deidara got up, and whipped his eyes. He knew what he needed to do. Tell a lie to the others, or let himself die in a fight... an idea came to his mind. That Uchiha kid... Deidara needed revenge on him... Maybe he could kill them both. Two birds with one stone?

-All the lies they keep on selling-

"You Danna, he hated you. He despised you. He would have killed you multiple times over if you weren't so quick." The poison voice whispered. "He doesn't want to see you! He doesn't want to talk to you. When you realize that, you will be better than you are now."

"Your back, are you? I'm not listening, so shut up, hm. Danna cared about me..." but Deidara wasn't as sure as he sounded.

"Stop lying to yourself. He hated you. He wanted you to die, slowly and painfully. Accept it so you can move on."

"No! I'm going to him! No one will stop me, hm!"

-But you never check the spelling-

"He doesn't love you back, he thinks you're a useless little brat. And you are. You'd be doing everyone a favour if you went through with it. But you won't. You're just a pathetic coward!"

"Shut up! Get out of my head and leave me alone! I don't want to listen to your shit right now! Just shut up, un! I'm going to it! I swear I will kill myself, if only to shut you up, hm!"

Flying bullets

Hit the targets

Wings and halos

5 to 7

In this white robe

Through the darkness

Paragliding

Back to heaven

Flying bullets

Hit the targets

Wings and halos

5 to 7

In this white robe

Through the darkness

Paragliding

Back to heaven

-Time is running we are sitting-

"Brat... I miss you. I guess I should have told you that before I left." Sasori sighed. "But as much as I missed you, I really didn't want you to chase me down the way you did."

"Forbidden Jutsus aren't that bad Danna. My jutsu is forbidden... Yours was..." the blond drifted off. "What's it like to be dead, hm?"

"It's like being alive but at the same time not. It's a little lonely though, except for my grandma. And my parents are here with me." he smiled softly, eyes filled with warmth. "I don't have to wait anymore."

"I'm happy for you... And the fact that you're reunited with your family, un..." The other man's face was blank, trying not to give off the fact he was sad and missed Sasori.

"Don't rush back too quickly. We don't know what the jutsu does to the wielder. I never tried it because you need to be human." the redhead replied. "But you should leave. Keep yourself alive for me."

-Back together just for splitting-

The blond smiled at Sasori then released the jutsu. The scorpion watched as he faded into nothingness. He was so relieved that his brat had figured out how to use that jutsu and come to him. But even that wouldn't suffice for too long.

It would be like a drug and small hits wouldn't be enough. Sasori knew that his partner would want to make it more permanent and that he wouldn't be able to talk him out of it.

-You are crying in the corner-

Sasori had threatened his partner once more, a little more violently than usual. He glanced over to the blond, where he was crumpled on himself, sobbing in pain or fear. Sure, he was weak and pathetic but the puppet didn't see it as that. For some reason he still held his brat in high regard. It didn't matter to him what his partner did. In Sasori's mind, the blond would always be strong.

-Always next and never former-

"Did you fill out the report for yesterday's mission brat?" Sasori asked.

"No, I thought you said you'd do it Danna. You know I hate filling out reports!" the bomber whined. "I wanna go get a new mission from Leader-Sama!"

"Brat, you need to do the report before you do that. Don't keep me waiting."

"Why do I need to do that, yeah? Everything was find and we did it right! Leader-Sama knows that! I don't want to keep looking back! Look forward, un."

"Good for you, just do the report." Sasori twitched, itching to run the brat through with some form of weaponry.

-Open up and let me hear it-

"Brat! What did you say about my art?" Hiruku's rough voice demanded.

"That it was a complete waste of time. Why bother on something that isn't true art?" the terrorist teased.

Sasori smirked, hidden inside of his other puppet. /dumb brat, I'll show him./ his fingered danced and the tail of his second favourite puppet pressed against the skin of his partners neck, not breaking the skin but only just.

"I'm sorry Brat, I didn't quite hear you. What was that?"

"N-nothing Danna!" the blond had gone pale and froze. "I didn't s-say a w-word, un..."

"No, I think you did say something. Something I don't like at all." the sharp tail pressed against the blond's skin a little more, the tip welling up with purple liquid. "Take back what you said."

"I didn't mean it Danna! I take back what I said... Don't kill me."

"Good brat." Sasori withdrew the tail.

-Former Body, future spirit-

Sasori felt his life slowly draining, just like the purple poison that seeped from his wounds. He was happy though. His grandma had cared enough to develop a jutsu to return him to humanity, not that he wanted it. And now he was going to finally see his parents again. Pictures and memories flooded his mind. His mother and father puppets, hugging him at his command. His grandma, telling him to wait, just wait for his dead parents return. His partner telling him that he also needed to be eternal, to complete his life's dream. His next partner telling him to be fleeting, like his explosions.

He would miss his brat and he felt sure the blond would forget him. Sasori never got to tell him his feelings...

-Brain is useless, chair is rocking-

"I would describe myself as a human who couldn't completely become a puppet; I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its core. I am neither dead nor alive."

"Want to try to become like this too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying. A body that does not decay... A puppet body can be rebuilt over and over again... Unfettered by a mortal lifespan."

That wasn't true anymore. No longer was he undecided on whether he was alive or dead. Now, as his life force was lost, he realized that he wasn't eternal and would never be.

-Open doors for dead man walking-

Deidara opened his eyes. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Yes, he had died to kill that Uchiha boy. Then why was he alive? And why didn't feel any pain? He'd been stabbed through the arm with a shuriken for gods sake! And besides that, he'd blown himself up! Shouldn't he be feeling some sort of pain. He looked around. This place looked familiar...

Then he realized. This is where that jutsu took him. The place where he visited Sasori. Ah, so he really was dead.

"Welcome brat. Oh sorry, welcome Deidara." A soft voice reached his eyes.

"Sasori!" Deidara turned and flung his arms around the other. "I told you I'd truly come for you."

"Yes, you did." Sasori laughed. "Now you have and I'm happy that you're finally here."

"You're human, Danna!" Deidara realized the body he was hugging wasn't hard and wooden but soft and warm.

"Yeah, it still feels weird. You have your arms back too. Your real ones. You also lost your speech impediment, I think."

"Un." The grinned blond stepped back. He glanced down at his palms. "I guess jutsus don't work wherever we are." he said, showing Sasori the mouthless hands.

"I guess not Dei."

Both were smiling and Deidara was close to tears. He hadn't ever though he would this happy to die.

Flying bullets

Hit the targets

Wings and halos

5 to 7

In this white robe

Through the darkness

Paragliding

Back to heaven

Flying bullets

Hit the targets

Wings and halos

5 to 7

In this white robe

Through the darkness

Paragliding

Back to heaven

I did something special when writing this. The first verse follows Dei and I only ever wrote his name. (Almost all of) the second verse follows Sasori and I only mentioned his name. This makes it sort of personal to them and shows how they're alone. But in the last line I used both names to show how they're united at last.


End file.
